Ramdom
by Colagirl48
Summary: TWILIGHT SAYINGS!
1. Some

Did u know that about 95% of teenage girls would die if edward cullen said breathing was stupid...(i am one of them.)

i have:

O.C.D(obsessive cullen disorder)

O.E.D(obsessive edward disorder)

O.V.D(obsessive vampire disorder)

~~Twilight Oath~~

I promise to remember Bella

Each time I carelessly fall down

And I promise to remember Edward

Whenever I Feel afraid or scared

I promise to obey all laws

For Charlies sake of course

And I promise to remember Jacob

When my heart fills with remorse

Yes I promise to love Twilight

Wherever I may go

So that all may see my obsession

Because I know what the Twilighters know

You say Romeo and Juliet,

I say Edward and Bella,

You say Werewolves,

I say Vampires,

You say you're creepy

I say i know! :)

When life gives you lemons, throw them

back and yell, I WANT EDWARD CULLEN!!

тωιℓιgнт ηєω мσση є¢ℓιρѕє вяєαкιηg ∂αωη мι∂ηιgнт ѕυη In my mind... Edward Cullen is my lover. Alice Cullen in my bestfriend. Jasper Hale wants to eat me. Rosalie Hale wants to be me. Emmett Cullen can't get enough of me. Carlisle Cullen cares about me. Esme Cullen is like my 2nd mother. Jacob Black wants me. And Renesmee is my sweet little angel. I am a Twilighter!! and i'm PROUD!


	2. More

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

«´¨• Twilight •´¨`»

¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.¸

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

«´¨• New Moon •´¨`»

¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.¸

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

«´¨• Eclipse •´¨`»

¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.¸

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

«´¨•BreakingDawn•´¨`»

¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.¸

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

«´¨•Midnight Sun•´¨`»

¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.¸

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*"

E - Elegant

D - Dazzling

W - Well Behaved (most of the time)

A - Angel

R - Reads Minds

D - Desirable

C - Crooked Smile

U - Ultra Cute

L - Loves Bella More Than Anything

L - Lives for Bella

E - Extremely Beautiful

N - Never Backs Down

You say Bella. i say Edward. You say Jasper. i say Alice. You say Emmett. i say Rose. You say cliff. i say Bella jumps off. You say Italy. i say Voltori. You say werewolfs suck. i say your my best friend. You say Edward fell in love with you. i say sureeee and push you off a cliff onto pointy rocks! Your family blames me. i blame Jacob. Jacob goes to jail...We both scream YAY!


	3. oh my edward more!

you say camp rock

I say twilight

you say nick jonas

I say edward cullen

you say nick and miley

I say edward and bella

you say humans

I say vampires

you say hot

I say cold

you say soccer

I say baseball

you say OJD

I say OED

you say orange

I say apple

you say jonas

I say cullen

0% Jacob fan

█████████████████ 100% Edward Cullen lover

█████████████████ 100% a Bella/Edward supporter

█████████████████ 100% obessed with twilight

Why Edward?

*Because Jacob has fleas

*He dazzles me

*He sparkles in the sunlight

*He is overprotective

*He is capable of loving me FOREVER

*His touch sends chills down my spine

*He would kill himself if i was gone

*Edward is better than Jacob, End of story

❦❤ ✯ ჻TWILIGHT FANATIC ჻ ✯ ❤❦


	4. oh aliceam i gonna make more?

AUTHOR NOTE!...im sorry if I repeated any of these!! I don't really notice . ahaha.

When life gives you lemons, throw them

back and yell, I WANT EDWARD CULLEN!!

тωιℓιgнт ηєω мσση є¢ℓιρѕє вяєαкιηg ∂αωη мι∂ηιgнт ѕυη In my mind... Edward Cullen is my lover. Alice Cullen in my bestfriend. Jasper Hale wants to eat me. Rosalie Hale wants to be me. Emmett Cullen can't get enough of me. Carlisle Cullen cares about me. Esme Cullen is like my 2nd mother. Jacob Black wants me. And Renesmee is my sweet little angel. I am a Twilighter and PROUD!

You say Harry Potter, I say Twilight!

You say Jonas Brothers, I saw Paramore!

You say Joe Jonas, I say Edward Cullen!

You say Werewolves, I say Vampires!

You say Pink, I say Gold!

You say Beyonce, I say Kristen Stewart!

You say Psychic, I say Alice Cullen!

You say Mysterio, I say Emmett Cullen!

You say I hate Twilight, I say I HATE YOU!

Edward Cullen

Sexier than you since 1901

Jasper Hale

Smoother than you since 1843

Bella Swan

Luckier than you will ever be.

Rosalie Hale

Prettier than you since 1915

Alice Cullen

Quirkier than you since 1901

Emmett Cullen

Stronger than you since 1915

Stupid shiny volvo owner

-Twilight

Occupation: **Loving Twilight**

Bella: Do I Ever Cross Your Mind?

Edward: No

Bella: Do You Like Me?

Edward: Not Really.

Bella: Do You Want Me?

Edward: No.

Bella: Would You Cry If I Left?

Edward: No.

Bella: Would You Live For Me?

Edward: No.

Bella: Would You Do Anything For Me?

Edward: No.

Bella: What Would You Choose, Me Or Your Life?

Edward: My Life.

Bella Runs Away In Shock And Pain And Edward Runs After Her And Says:

The Reason You Never Cross My Mind Is Because Your Always On My Mind

The Reason I Don't Like You Is Because I Love You

The Reason I Don't Want You Is Because I Need You

The Reason I Wouldn't Cry If You Left Is Because I Would Die If You Left

The Reason I Wouldn't Live For You Is Because I Would Die For You

The Reason I'm Not Willing To Do Anything For You Is Because I Would Do Everything For You

The Reason I Choose My Life Is Because You Are My Life!

u know you're OBSESSED when:

1.) You read all the books at least twice

2.) You spend your time on the Internet looking up Twilight

3.) You like to find songs that relate to Twilight

4.) You can quote lines from the books

5.) You annoy people by talking about it

6.) You can reread the books without getting bored

7.) You are extremely excited about the movie/other books

8.)You will bring your friends to the Twilight movie

9.) You actually get showered and ready for bed in a rush because you think that Edward will be waiting for you.

10.) You get disappointed when he's not there, so you pretend he's there any way.

██ 10 % .Rosalie Hale.

███ 20% .Emmett Cullen.

████ 30% .Jasper Hale.

█████ 40% Carlisle Esme

██████ 50% .Taylor Lautner.

███████ 60% .Bella Marie Swan

█████████ 70% Alice Cullen.

██████████ 80% .Vampire.

███████████ 90% .Edward Cullen Is My Life.

█████████████ 100% .

i have:

O.C.D(obsessive cullen disorder)

O.E.D(obsessive edward disorder)

O.V.D(obsessive vampire disorder)

I want a guy that sparkles in the sun,

I want a guy thats been single since 1901,

I want a guy that doesn't sleep at night,

I want a guy that can hold me tight,

I want a guy with golden eyes,

I want a guy who speaks no lies,

I want a guy who'll only be mine,

I want a guy that's as hard as a rock,

I want a guy that lives every hour of the clock,

I want a guy that dazzles and shocks.....

I want Edward Cullen

AUTHOR NOTE!!

Ok so I don't know if I am going to keep this going…I mean I love these and they are good..just I don't think anyones reading them so…either you people review this or ill stop. Mawahaha..


	5. Eckyou are luckkyyyy

**Sorry I haven't made any in a while, but I have been writing stories a lot..so if you could..PLEASE go read and review! =D thanks.**

**Hell, Bella wants me to tell you..to LEAVE EDWARD ALONE!**

**Bite Me!**

**Edward is MY boyfriend...NOT yours!**

**Edward Cullen thinks your ugly...im sorry but i think thats funny.**

**Guess what Edwards gay!! (just kidding...just a way to get rid of the fan girls.) **

**Jacob sucks...The End.**

**Jacob sucks...NUFF SAID!**

**So like...November 21st...Yeah.**

**So like...November 20th... Yeah.**

**Hope you sleep well..because Edward will be watching ME sleep..NOT YOU! HA!**

**OHA! I can suck your BLOOD!**

**Vist Forks...Hug a tree..or a vampire..what ever you prefer!**


End file.
